


She Needs Some Love

by Lettuce_doot



Series: Gavin's messy fucking life [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettuce_doot/pseuds/Lettuce_doot
Summary: I kinda just did this for fun. This may turn into a multi chapter fic but for now idk. But basically here's a quick summary;Gavin awakes to loud knocking on his door at two uh the morning, opening it and expecting a emotionless Nines but instead being met with a post break down Tina. Usherinf her inside he learns that his best friend just had one of the worst nights of her life.





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin's stirs slightly, disturbed by the loud knocking that's coming from the front door of his apartment. He reaches for his phone and looks at the time: 2:17 AM. There could only be one person bold or stupid enough to bang on Gavin's door this late into the night and that was Nines. 

Hesitantly, Gavin pulls himself up and shuffles to the front door, petting one of his two cats Socks on his way. Once he opens the door he instantly says

"Listen Nines, I don't give a shit if we have a new case. It's fucking.......2:20 am and humans need fucking sleep........" he trailed off once he actually looked up to see who was there in front of him. It was Tina. She was standing there huffing at Gavin's ignorance. Gavin took another good look at her and realized that she didn't look like her usual self.

Her clothes were a mess, and so was her hair that seemed to be in a half assed pony tail. She had several bags next to her or holding and her body shook all over. And finally her face. Her usual bright and happy yet judgey eyes were puffy, red and looked tired. Whatever mascara and eyeliner she had used today hadn't been water proof either. 

But most noticable of all was the lack of a necklace around Tina's neck. The usual chain necklace Tina wore almost 24/7 was gone. It had branded a heart pendant, multiple romantically cheesy charms and most of all, a promise ring of sorts. Tina's girlfriend had given it to her for their third year anniversary when they promised to get married once her girlfriend was done with collage. But now, completely gone. 

Gavin rushed the weeping girl into his apartment, grabbing her bags from the hall and seeking them inside before shutting and locking the door. Tina had already made herself home on his couch, petting Roxy, Gavin's bull dog who had sleepy walked up to her sensing her distress. 

Gavin settled in next to her and sighed. "so, option a want tell me what's wrong or b I grab our ice cream and we watch mean girls until your wasted and drunkenly spill the tea."

"b please." Tina said, sniffling and wiping her eyes and red, irritated noes. Gavin nodded and got up, going into the kitchen and grabbing three cartons of ice cream and an entire bottle of whiskey that he knew would be gone by tonight. 

Him and Tina had this way of comforting each other in rough times. Being friends for as long as they have made it so much easier to see each other at the worst times. Their ways of helping usually involved one of them getting really drunk and spilling the beans in one full sentence. This was one of those nights. 

Walking back out, he noticed Tina standing by the window that led to the fire escape / almost patio connected to his apartment which was pretty high from the ground. 

"do you mind if I use your window for a sec Gav?"

"as long as you aren't planning on jumping off the fire escape or puking on my neighbors, sure!"

Tina crawls through the window onto the balcony and leans over the raining to look down at something. Gavin stands next to the window inside to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. She grabs something from her pocket and holds it up into the air; her necklace. 

She puts her other hand to her mouth and in a mix of anger and heartbreak yells "HAVE YOUR FUCKING NECKLACE BACK YOU FUCKING BITCH!" and in one fluid motion, chucks it down to the ground with all her might. Gavin simply stands there in awe as Tina slides back inside and slumps back onto his couch. 

Gavin grabs one of the ice cream cartons and hands it to Tina as he puts on the movie. 

 

Hours later, Tina is drunk off almost half a bottle of Whiskey that she's drank all on her own. Gavin sits next to her as she rambles on about something dumb while shoving the Chinese take out they ordered into her face. It's about 5 am now and Gavin is lucky he called them both off work. 

"so, wanna tell me what that big show was about now?"

"aw fuck where do I start" she says, almost every word interrupted by a drunk hiccup or slurring of words. "what was the bitches name again?"

"Bella."

"y-yeah Bella! Ah fuck she was so pretty and sweet. But the whore just had to stab me in the fucking back!"

"oh god what happened?"

"she fucking cheated on me. " Tina said as she took another chug of the whiskey, which was then followed by a protest whine as Gavin took it away from her. "it was obvious before this. I came home one night like a day after our third and she had some guy over. I assumed they were just friends cause they were all happy and giggles with each other and I assumed I could trust her. I mean we've known each other since highschool. But fucking came home tonight, found both of em fucking on the couch. Caused a huge fight, she dumped me for the guy and then kicked me out. Now I'm homeless and heartbroken."

Gavin couldn't respond, he only brandished a shock face. Tina was his best friend and he really wanted to beat someone's ass right now. Seeing her hurt was like seeing his younger sister get hurt, if he had one anyway. He sighed and pulled her into a hug, patting her back. 

"hey you can stay here till you get your own place if you need to. My homes always open for you." 

"thanks man, that helps a lot."


	2. The dumb bitch energy squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines finally returns from a long solo investigation and comes back to find the apartment a mess with two gay messes there as well. Nines learns about what happened and helps out in any way he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is almost even a year late? Idk anymore. But I hope you enjoy it!!

Nines sighs, walking through the elevator doors as they dinged and walked through the halls, littered with apartments here and there. Stopping at the door to his and Gavin's shared apartment building. Opening the door, he was met with Gavin and Officer Tina sitting in the middle of the apartments’ living room, the couch pushed up against one of the far walls. The two looked up at Nines once he entered the apartment and Tina simply waved at him, Gavin standing up and lookin around the apartment which at this point was beyond messy.

“The dog did it.”

“Like I’ve said before you can’t blame shit like this on the dog Gavin. And hello to you too Officer Chen.” Nines nodded politely on her direction and walked up to Gavin, kissing him lightly on the cheek. “I assume that something has happened while I’ve been gone for a week at most?”

“Just Gavin helping me with some personal problems.”

“Also, Tina is going to stay with us for a little while.” Gavin said in a tone that made it obvious to Nines that this wasn’t a debatable topic.

“Ok.” Nines set down his bag by the door to his and Gavin’s room and started to slowly pick up some of the things lying around the room.

Gavin instantly came up to him and grabbed his wrists before he could pick up anything else.

“Hey there. You just got back from a long ass investigation. Take some time to relax tin-can.”

Nines simply chuckled and dropped whatever he was holding and let Gavin pull him towards where him and Tina had been sitting before he arrived home.

Nines sat down and finally shucked his coat off, leaving him in a long sleeved black button up and his usual dark slacks.

“Wow mister fancy came to the party it seems” Tina chuckled and shoved another chocolate into her mouth which Nines now assumes most of the trash he saw were candy wrappers.

“It’s just simple work attire Officer Chen.”

“Ya know you can just call me Tina right? I’m cool with anyone Gavin’s fuckin’ so I don’t have any beef with ya. You don’t always have to be so formal Nine.” Nines simply chuckled at her words and Gavin, who had been in the kitchen probably getting coffe, leaned through the doorway to the kitchen and shouted something about Tina not having any tact.

Tina simply laughed and got up and ran to the kitchen to help Gavin. Nines sighed and smiled as their Bull Dog, Roxy, trotted towards him as almost a greeting and welcoming him home. He petted her short dense fur and lightly kissed her forehead as she sat next to him.

After a good two minutes and 34 seconds, according to Nines inner clock, Gavin and Tina returned, each with a cup of coffee. Gavin also has a cup of thirum with him, handing it to Nines.

“You’ve probably had a long week so here. You also probably got ruffed up a bit by some angry ass hats."

Nines accepted the cup and chuckled at Gavin, sipping on the blue liquid. Tina sat across from Nines on the floor, spoiling one of Gavin's three cats once again.

Gavin slipped next to Nines, reaching around the android to pat Roxy's head. Nines smiled and placed down his mug.

The sun was starting to set outside and he had to admit, it was nice and calm.He could get used to this little bit of chaos daily if he tried, even if he was itching to clean the room.

The android sighed and smiled. His new life was nice.

He couldn't ask for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a lil short but I am quite happy about it. So, if you like it please let me know! I'm a sucker for comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, short simple idea,. Might do more IDK I guess if y'all want me to I can but anyways yeah that's about it.


End file.
